Zceryll
Zceryll was a sorceress and alienist who became persecuted by anti-magic extremists. As her powers grew, she was contacted by a mysterious being from 'beyond the stars' who offered her cosmic power in exchange for performing rituals and opening portals that would allow the incursion of beings called Cthulhi on the material plane. She created an unprecedented number of portals, caused a great number of incursions from the far realm, and grew to old age before she fully noticed the corrupting affect the rituals had on her body. The once young and vivacious sorceress became a ruined hag with all manner of strange physical alterations and became obsessed with finding immortality. She discovered a way to ascend from her body as a powerful soul, but upon death was quickly exiled to the Far Realm, where she now drifts as a vestige. Her spirit guides others to the location of her tainted artifacts in an effort to reclaim a physical form when they are all brought together. Terms of Binding Zceryll will answer to any skilled enough to summon her, with the area around her symbol becoming filled with hundreds of mirrors which come together to show altogether the form of a human woman who stares at her summoner. An uneasy feeling fills the air around as a sudden shriek fills the air. The woman is replaced by a mass of tentacles as the glass shatters and coalesces in strange alien patterns that damage the mind to look at and cause the eyes and nose of those who behold them to bleed black ichorous blood. Those who successfully bind with Zceryll will have their eyes appear as mirrors. To the binder all other creatures will look distorted and wrong, with too many limbs, tentacles, and with features misplaced. Abilities of Zceryll's Vestige Alien form: While bound to Zceryll, you gain the pseudonatural template (page 161 of Complete Arcane). Alien Mind: Your mind is alien and does not work like that of a normal mortal. You are immune to confusion, insanity, and weird spells. In addition, you receive a +1 bonus per four binder levels on saving throws against mind-affecting effects. Bolts of Madness: You can fire a ray that dazes an opponent for 1d3 rounds. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack with a range of 100 ft. + 10 ft./binder level. A successful Will save negates the effect. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Summon Alien: You can summon any creature from the summon monster list that a sorcerer of your level could summon. Any creature you summon with this ability gains the pseudonatural template. Thus, at 10th level you could summon any creature from the summon monster I-V list. When you reach 14th level, you can summon any creature from the summon monster I-VII list. You can only summon creatures that can be affected by the pseudonatural template. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Telepathy: You gain the telepathy ability with a range of 100 feet